This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKchrisgxe2x80x99. It was discovered in the summer of 1995 in Glendora, Calif. as a branch mutation of unknown origin of the cultivar xe2x80x98WEKjoexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,389).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its very large foliage, its flowers of cerise pink coloration, its vigorous very tall growing habit and its extremely long stems. The plant has an upright growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagation. xe2x80x98WEKchrisgxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding on the rootstock of xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99 and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its parent, xe2x80x98WEKjoexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKchrisgxe2x80x99 bears flowers of cerise pink coloration with a lighter reverse, xe2x80x98WEkjoexe2x80x99 bears flowers of white coloration edged with pink.